


Left to My Own Devices, I Vices

by Fliggy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliggy/pseuds/Fliggy
Summary: A collection of some of the (lame) poetry I've written over the years. Each one is pretty short. I like doing rhymey stuff, usually. Will try to update this on a fairly regular basis.





	1. The Fire

When they first lowered me into the fire  
I lacked any dreams of a funeral pyre

But after the purposeless passing of days  
I longed to be blissfully taken by blaze

None of my prayers nor pleadings accrued  
Instead on my head the devil hath chewed

And now,   
as the unceasing eons go past me...  
The fire is starting to tickle my fancy


	2. Apart

No artistry went into my design  
So I took it and I ripped it apart  
And then,

From its pieces

I built a new heart


	3. Falling Asleep to Tramadol

I dream of a blank road behind me

as I lie on a grassy field. 

Far in the distance, there are pale blue mountains 

and the sun sets, and the world grows dark 

and now the darkness is spreading 

and like morphine it seeps in between the cracks in my veins 

and I am lying on my back staring up at the stars

and wishing it would not take so long


	4. lashing out

I lashed out at someone,

I said things I didn’t mean,

I was cruel for the sake of being cruel,

I spoke with the intent of causing pain,

I was hurt,

and I wanted them to know I was hurt,

and I wanted to hurt them,

and I said things I can’t ever unsay,

and I wish I could take it all back,

because it didn’t make me feel better,

and because I lost a friend

over something so stupid, so trivial,

there are so many things in life I wish I could undo,

so many people I’ve neglected or hurt or made feel awful

this heart of mine

it is vile, twisted and ugly,

and I have spent a lifetime trying to grow it into something that can give light to others, but I’ve made so many mistakes, and I keep making them, and I’m trying to learn,

but it is all coming so, so, slowly.


End file.
